choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother of the Year Miscellaneous Characters
Mother of the Year Chapter 1 'Ms. Gupta' She was the principal in your daughter's previous school who recommended you apply for the new school and wrote you a letter of recommendation. Her character model resembles Rita from the High School Story:Class Act series. 'Principal Anne Tinsley' She is the principal at Bernhardt Academy. In Chapter 3, she mentions that she is vegan. In Chapter 13, she leads the meeting concerning the PTA's issue with Eiko's teaching and her being lesbian. In Chapter 16, she apologizes to Eiko and offers to have a conversation about an increase in salary when Eiko mentions having several alternative job offers. Her character model resembles Principal Rivera. 'Boutique Worker' She is a worker in a boutique that offers you a new look. She tells you that the Bernhardt crowd is intense, a cross between the Stepford Wives and Mean Girls. Her character model resembles Emerald Phan from High School Story: Class Act, Book 2. 'Mr. Dawson' If you decide to have Thomas help you find the school supplies in the premium scene, he tells you that Mr. Dawson is the history teacher who has a thing about color-coding notes. 'School Worker' He tells you that academic scholarships only cover tuition and lunch, and offers you the premium uniform to purchase or last year's secondhand uniforms for your daughter. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Tallulah Copeland' When you enter your first PTA meeting, she asks you your name. Later, Vanessa shoots down her venue for the school picnic and tells her to call and book the Lakeside Picnic Area instead. Her character model resembles Cassiopeia from Nightbound. In Chapter 3, she has to remind Hugo that he is supposed to be "gluten-free" for the next two weeks and therefore cannot eat any of your baked goods from the Bake Sale. In Chapter 12, she claims that Eiko was a bad influence on Paisleigh because her daughter started arguing with her and Hugo and because Eiko encouraged the children to think critically. Tallulah is later seen together with Guy who calls her Tally. While Guy asks Your Character to help him with a gift for Faye (while Your Character notices he acts strange), Tallulah enters the employee lounge. Your Character runs into her when Tallulah is on her way out of the lounge and Tallulah reacts surprised. When Your Character tells her about the obvious sign at the door, Tallulah claims to search for the fitting room and complains about the bad service. A short time later, several items from the shop are found in Your Character's bag, leading to her being fired, effective immediately. In Chapter 13, she is shown to be homophobic when she claims during the PTA meeting with the principal that Eiko being lesbian is a "lifestyle choice". In Chapter 15, her last name is revealed to be Copeland. In a premium scene in the same chapter, you can have Alma send you and Thomas security footage that proves she framed you for shoplifting and Thomas shows it to Judge Wilson at the custody hearing. She tells Tallulah if this was a criminal trial, she would be charged with perjury, the crime of delivering a false testimony under oath. Instead, Tallulah is held under contempt of court and will have to pay a fine "so big it'll make your head spin." 'Cynthia' You first shortly see her at the mall at the beginning of the chapter but she is only credited as Woman and you move on. She recognizes you because of the PTA meeting and tells Tallulah that she saw you at the mall yesterday talking to Thomas. In Chapter 12, she tells you she understands how you feel about the daughter being in hospital after Craigory's appendectomy the last year. In Chapter 13, she backs you up when you say that you don't know anything about a vote asking for Eiko's resignation. Her character model resembles Shannon Davenport from The Freshman et al. series. 'Hugo' He is also surprised you spoke with Thomas since Thomas rarely leaves his office. Vanessa shoots down his idea for an all-organic lunch menu. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. In Chapter 3, he wants to buy one of your items from the Bake Sale but Vanessa and Tallulah stop him. In Chapter 4, it is revealed that he sold your daughter the brownie, that unbeknownst to him, contained soy, which she is allergic to. You have the chance to call out his careless and pretentious behavior in a premium scene. Doing so gains his respect. In Chapter 7, he mentions his child Paisleigh. Paisleigh is later confirmed to be Tallulah's and his daughter who, according to him and Tallulah, started questioning what they tell her. His relationship with Your Character depends largely on the premium scene of Chapter 4. If it was taken, he will back you up in Chapter 13. If you didn't take the scene, he will be against you. He brings up having read on blogs that an increase of flu vaccination leads to "the rise of disorders like depression!" Chapter 2 'Sally Romano' Alma suggests you try for a job at Carmina, where you interview with the regional director, Sally Romano. She has been the manager of the boutique for ten years. Depending on your choices, you either impress her or she reluctantly gives you the job on a probationary basis since you are the only person interviewed who is remotely qualified. At the end of Chapter 12, she fires you effective immediately when she finds several shop items in your bag after you wanted to leave the shop with it which set off the alarm. In Chapter 15, Alma mentions that she had asked Sally to get footage from the day you were fired. She initially didn't want to because of the efforts of filing an incident report but you can let Alma convince her to get the footage, threatening to quit otherwise. Her character model resembles Mrs. Doyle from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 who is based on Eleanor Harlenay. Chapter 3 'Doctor Appleby' Doctor Appleby is mentioned by Luz in the premium scene. She is her therapist since her mother's death and has pink hair. She told Luz to count to ten whenever she gets angry, but Luz always forgets. Chapter 4 'Nurse Joyce' Joyce treats the daughter. She resembles Linda Joy. 'Holden' Cynthia's son (her youngest child) who is only mentioned so far is gluten-intolerant. In Chapter 7, she mentions that he absolutely loves your character's daughter and will be thrilled to see her at the twins' birthday party. 'Parent' This parent lets Your Character know that Hugo likely lied about the ingredients as he cannot bake to save his life. She also appears in Chapter 7 and is surprised if you tell the other parents that you haven't been invited for the twins' birthday party. Her character model resembles Carmen from Rules of Engagement and Mrs. Nazario from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Hawk' Your daughter and Luz rush over to tell you that they found a hawk tangled in something. You have the premium option to help it. It resembles The Hawk from The Crown and the Flame series. Chapter 5 'Waiter' He is the waiter at the restaurant that Guy takes you, Faye, and your daughter to. The owner of the restaurant won the third season of 'Elite Cuisine' and Ryan Summers had his wedding reception there. The waiter looks down on you if you are not wearing the premium outfit, telling you that the restaurant doesn't accept walk-ins for dinner and that there is a McDermot's a few blocks away. His character model resembles Tony Flores from Wishful Thinking and other waiters across different series. Chapter 6 'Snackatar' In a premium scene, Your Character and Alma play the app created by Guy. Depending on your choices, you get one out of at 5(?) different animal characters: an otter, a dog, a raccoon, a bear, or an owl. 'Secretary' He is Thomas' secretary and resembles Anton Severus. 'Chad Slocum' This lawyer and Thomas are arguing in the latter's office. He calls Thomas “Tom” and his last name is not revealed until Chapter 7 by Thomas. Chad is his opposition in his big case against Marconi Automotive Manufacturing. You get to see him in Chapter 13 if the premium scene to bring Luz and your daughter to the court to cheer Thomas up is taken. He resembles William Gallagher from the America's Most Eligible series, and shares the same forename as Chad from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Mr. Milo' Only mentioned here, he is the daughter's teacher who showed the students a working model of the Hubble Telescope. 'Craigory' Mentioned by Cynthia here, Craigory is horribly allergic to bee stings. In Chapter 12, she also mentions that Craigory had an appendectomy last year. 'Paisleigh' Hugo mentions having Paisleigh's costume ready since July. In Chapters 12 and 13, Tallulah complains to the PTA about Paisleigh arguing with her and Hugo after Eiko told the children to think critically. 'Donny' Donny is the manager and becomes your boss. He also appears in Chapter 10. In Chapter 14, he is sad that Levi wants to leave and take on a call center job and tells Levi that the door is always open if he changes his mind. He resembles Nikolai Petrov. 'Clay Keane' Levi wants to impress him as he is the owner of a legendary rock venue downtown named The Moon Room. In Chapter 14, after learning that Levi wants to quit music altogether, Your Character makes him listen to Levi on stage at which he will say that Levi should send him his demo tape once more and that this time, he will listen to it. In Chapter 16, Levi gets a call that he lets Levi open a show at The Moon Room. He resembles a version of Mr. Silva. Chapter 8 'Princess' Princess, Dragon Princess, and Mighty Knight are seen playing together at the twins' birthday party twice. Princess resembles young Kenna Rys. 'Dragon Princess' She resembles young Grace Hall. 'Mighty Knight' He resembles the page boy from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1, Chapters 7 and 8, and Jack from Home for the Holidays. Chapter 9 'Judge Beverly Wilson' She is the judge in the hearing about custody for the daughter. Vanessa is on a first-name basis with her outside of the courtroom. Thomas says it's a good sign to have her since he heard she often sides with the mother. She is however unimpressed by you should you not wear the premium outfit, especially since you arrive five minutes late. In Chapter 15, during the actual trial, you can gain or lose Trial points with her depending on your behavior. At the end of the chapter, she announces that she has come to a decision. She resembles Samantha Winters. 'Monique' You get to meet her in the premium scene if you go to an art exhibition together with Faye and Alma. Faye tells you that Monique usually buys space from a small business that isn't doing well (for twice the amount of its actual worth), then turns it into an exhibition, and finally donates the refund to a non-profit that helps small companies find a space. Monique tells you the story of how she had to bring Guy to ER (he ignored a sign that stated it wasn't allowed to enter the water because of sea urchins). She says she doesn't understand what Faye sees in him. You and Alma get along well with her and Alma even jokes about canceling the friendship with Your Character and about Monique being her new best friend when the latter invites you both to go eat some sushi. You get to meet her again in Chapter 16. She resembles Natalie from America's Most Eligible. Chapter 10 'Cashier' You get a call that a shop across town has the parts you are desperately searching for for the daughter and her project. If you take the car, you arrive when the shop is already closed but the cashier lets you in. He resembles TJ. Chapter 11 'Lillian' Lillian does the psych evaluation. It is noted she is about the same age as Your Character. She resembles Blaire Hall. Chapter 12 'Parent (2)' She appears here during the PTA meeting. She is shown to be homophobic when she claims that Eiko is "pushing her political views and alternative lifestyle" onto the children. She resembles Lucretia Nevrakis. 'Dr. Bierhausen' She is the doctor who attends Zoey after her anaphylactic shock. Chapter 13 'Superintendent Byers' He is the superintendent who joins the meeting between the PTA and Principal Tinsley. You can choose to let him read your daughter's letter out loud which will lead to his voice cracking slightly when he finishes reading. He resembles Devon Grusk. 'Inspector Derrickson' You get to see him if you go to the court together with the daughter and Luz to cheer Thomas up. Mr. Derrickson was one of the safety techs responsible for quality control for Marconi Automotive. His signature was on the certified final inspections of the prototype as well as on six of the vehicles that were involved in the incidents that lead to the deaths of Antonio Marquez and Lilly Ashton. However, it turns out that he was actually on vacation with his wife while several inspections were signed with his signature - and that he made his assistant, Randy Alan, sign in his name. Which is why Thomas concludes that the liability belongs to him. His character model is frequently used as bouncer. 'Randy Alan' Only mentioned in the premium scene, he was Mr. Derrickson's assistant who signed in the latter's name while his boss was on vacation with his wife. As Thomas points out, Randy Alan wasn't qualified to do the safety inspections himself. His employment was terminated right around the time the suit began. 'Baker' While Your Character and Alma go shopping for a cake for the daughter's birthday, this baker offers to let you have a custom space cake for free - on condition to help out on the register since her employee Leah ditched her shift because of a phone call. She resembles Mira Banerji. 'Marcus' Marcus is Alma's boyfriend who is first mentioned in the beginning of the book but not by name. His cousin Renika works at NASA. Alma shortly mentions him in Chapter 16. He resembles Grant. Chapter 16 'Interviewer' You watch her interview Eiko about her heart monitor on television. Her character model resembles Vera Thompson. 'Audra' She is one of the headliners at The Moon Room and is impressed by Levi. Later, she offers Levi the chance to collaborate with her on an album. If you invite Guy to come watch Levi's set, Audra reveals that Guy asked her out two weeks before he asked Faye out. Audra turned him down, as well as turned down his offer for her punk band to sponsor his corporation. Her character model resembles Amara Butler. 'Musician' He also appears at Levi's show and is or resembles Ryder Kohli. Chapter 17 'Keanu Reeves' Only heard, Keanu Reeves narrates the show at the planetarium that you take your daughter to see. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Groups